chronofandomcom-20200222-history
A Vanished Princess
A Vanished Princess is the third chapter in Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough Crono and Lucca need to save Queen Leene. They look around the Cathedral, to see if she is there. Crono finds something on the floor, and Lucca says it's Queen Leene's Hairpin, they must be close. Although they are not safe, because Nagas appear in front of them. Once they took out the Nagas, a fifth Naga arrives and hits Lucca, then a frog appeared and just killed a Naga with a...sword? And it could talk human language? Lucca doesn't seem comfortable with frogs. But, she'll try to get used to it. The frog introduces himself as Frog (or any other name you pick for him), then he joins your party. Go find an organ, play it, then a door magically appears, in the North-East corner of the room, go inside. While you're inside, find treasure, fight Nagas, Diablos, Vipers, Underlings, and Mad Bats. :Tip: Find skull switches, as spikes block doors and paths, while the skulls can get them out of the way, but beware the one that sents Bats. Also, there is another organ that can magically get another door to appear, in the northern part of the outpost. :Tip: If you find Save Points, save your game before you go on, and if you have any, use Shelters to heal your party. Another tip, if there are like 3 Underlings in a line, use Fire Whirl on them (if you got enough points for that tech). Keep fighting enemies, until you find Queen Leene, and the...Chancellor? The Chancellor was the one that kidnapped Leene. If you approuch him, he will reveal that being the Chancellor was only a disguise for what he really is: Yakra, your first boss. Keep fighting the Yakra until it dies. Queen Leene thanks you for saving her, and Frog thanks you for the help. Time to head back to the castle. Wait! Before you go to the castle, Yakra left some treasure. One of the treasure chests contains the Real Chancellor. Now, we can go back to the castle. King Guardia XXI was happy to finally see the Real Queen Leene, again. Frog croaks very sadly and says "I failed to protect my Queen" and "I remain at the castle no more". But Frog then looks at Crono and says, "You have the makings of a great swords-man." Then Lucca finds out that frogs might not be so bad after-all. Now that Leene is finally safe, go back to Leene's bedroom and find Marle. But then, Marle gets shocked, because you found out that she was Princess Nadia. Now, that Marle is back, the three of you can go home now. But before you go, you can talk to people around the castle, or grab a bite to eat from the Master of Kitchens on the way out, or rest for a while. When you go back to Truce Canyon, there are new monsters. Instead of Blue Imps playing Roundillo Ball, now it's Green Imps. Also, be sure to watch out for the Fiendillo. If you attack it and it doesn't die, it'll trample you. When the three of them get to where Crono got to 600 AD, Lucca tells Marle about the Time Gates, the Gate Key, and the Telepod. Time to go home now, back to Leene Square at 1000 AD. Category:Chapter